


A Study in Misunderstandings

by kylith_dynixan



Series: A Study In... [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Jaskier | Dandelion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feral Lambert, Future Consensual Voyeurism, Knotting used as an Excuse for Cuddle time, M/M, Massage, Minor Piss Play, Misunderstandings, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Non-con voyeurism, Not Beta Read, Omega Eskel, Omega Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Omega Lambert, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Pack, Rimming, Scar Worship, Sex Education, Sexual Education, Squirting, Whore Geralt (But not Real), Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan
Summary: Summary: It’s not just his singing that Jaskier is getting bad reviews on as he tries to start his career as a bard.  The gentle alpha also has a reputation as being horrible in bed and the butt of many a joke in the region.  Sensitive to the criticism, Jaskier decides to hire a whore to teach him how to be a good lover.  It sounds like a great idea until he is standing in front of the most beautiful omega he has ever seen.  The gold eyes and white hair leave Jaskier speechless.  He knows this man is a Witcher, but old soldiers and mercenaries have turned to prostitution to make some extra money, why not Witchers?Except Gerald is not a whore, he is looking for a whore for Eskel, Lambert and himself for the evening and finds the bumbling bard stupidly endearing, so why not?
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Lambert/Jaskier - Relationship
Series: A Study In... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962160
Comments: 167
Kudos: 471





	1. Sex Education - Witcher Style

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your comments and support about this story. I wasn't sure I should continue it but with your positive feedback, I have decided to. I cannot promise regular updates but I will update as often as I can. Constructive criticism is appreciated as always.

Jaskier felt like a total failure, sitting in the back of a no-name tavern in the middle of yet another village, just like every other in the region. He was strumming his lute, playing nothing in particular as the people celebrated some local tradition. Usually, Jaskier would be all over learning new customs and pick up a legend or two for more materials for his epic ballads, but he couldn’t muster the energy today. He had run from the Kingdom of Redania in disgrace. Not because he ran away from home to become a bard, escaping his duty to his minor noble family and his overbearing father, but because he was a terrible bard. There are five skills every successful bard needs:

1) To be able to sing.  
2) To be able to play a musical instrument.  
3) To be able to compose crowd-pleasing original music.  
4) To be able to read a crowd.  
5) Be a fantastic fuck!

The skills are in no particular order.

Jaskier felt like he had the top four down pat; he was a talented composer and entertainer; when he was freelancing being a bard to try it out, he was very popular in Oxenfurt. Then when he leaped without the safety net of being a student or teaching at Oxenfurt, he started to fall flat. He lost his confidence and was nervous; the failure rate for being a bard was 90%.

But that wasn’t the only thing on his mind. The fifth skill was one he assumed he had down pat because he was an alpha. All alphas were born knowing how to fuck and fuck well, Jaskier had been taught. He learned the hard way that was a total myth. He had a few omega and beta lovers in Oxenfurt and seduced a few beautiful omegas when he worked his way into the Court of Redania, but learned through court gossip how horrible he was in bed. He contacted his previous lovers back in Oxenfurt, and they tried to be kind but also told him the same thing.

He lacked some skills in the sack; he just didn’t fuck like an alpha. The entire court of Redania was laughing at him, even his fellow bards and musicians. So he left. He went back to Oxenfurt, and the Dean offered him his old job back teaching composition and grammar to the first and second years, but Jaskier couldn’t do it. He didn’t want the old alpha to fill his days with little digs, and ‘I told you so’s so he turned him down and started traveling. His reputation sadly seemed to follow him through Redania, so he left. Not 100% sure where he was now, but at least these people had no idea who he was.

All Jaskier knew is he had to fix his reputation and fast. So how does one become good in bed? There are sex manuals for omegas, not that they were beneficial. More information on how to suffer through a rough fucking and knotting, how to milk a knot, and oral knotting. It made sex sound like a chore instead of a mutually pleasurable experience. Made Jaskier glad he wasn’t an omega. That’s for sure.

No sex manuals for alphas. Probably a good thing because they most likely would have been as insightful as the omega manuals.

In the absence of book instruction, or academic instruction, it was common to find a mentor to teach the skills. Yes, he is defaulting back on his academic days. Who had the most skills to teach? A whore. Most of the whores had pimps or madames, who would be just a bit too nosey or charge a higher price for tutelage. 

Was it worth the expense and further damage to his reputation to try it? Ok, his reputation couldn’t be more in the gutter if Jaskier tried. Maybe if he found the right whore and the right situation, then he would do it.

Ok, he was scared the whore would laugh in his face and refuse him. There that was the truth.

He looked out the window at the relatively clean looking whorehouse across the road from the no-name tavern; he smelted male and female omegas, flirting with passers-by and enticing them to come in. None of them piqued his interest, though; they were dressed in flimsy clothes and wore way too much makeup for Jaskier’s taste. There was also absolutely no way they were all blondes; he preferred a more natural appearance to his lovers.

Jaskier was considering just calling it a night when a flash of white caught his eye. He turned and saw a beautiful man appear out of nowhere. He had shoulder-length white hair, tall for an omega at 6’, no makeup, and a simple shirt and pants. He was built like a fighter and… there was something about his eyes. Were they gold? Almost wolf-like? No, that cannot be right.

The beautiful man talked to a few of the other whores, and they were giggling and joking with him. They did not immediately take him upstairs, and who wouldn’t want to take that god of the man to bed immediately? He must be one of them. He didn’t have the body of a traditional whore, but with the economy as bad as it has been with all the war and the famines, an increasing number of soldiers, widowers, and guards have dabbled in whoring. This man must be one of them.

Jaskier found himself on his feet and over to the beautiful man in a handful of heartbeats. Oh shit, he wasn’t sure he was an omega. Alphas had taken to whoring as soldiers and guards did. Oh, Jaskier, you idiot…

Too late now.

“Hello, you are beautiful.” Stupid mouth.

The white-haired man just stared at him, the omegas around him, giggled and whispered. “I am a Witcher.”

“And that somehow stops you from being beautiful?”

“To most people, yes.”

“I have traveled all over Redania, have two degrees in history, so I can tell you in no uncertain terms that most people tend to be idiots.”

The Witcher grunted in agreement, “What do you want?”

“Actually, a moment of your time. Can you step away for a few minutes? All the perfumes are giving me a headache.”

“Fine,” the Witcher growled, and they stepped away from the whorehouse and back into the tavern. The inside was mostly empty because of the goings-on outside. Jaskier led the Witcher to a quiet booth in the back, and they sat down. “What!” 

“May I buy you a drink?”

“Get on with it. Contract or not?”

“Hmmm… very forward. Should have expected that.”

“When people want to talk to me, it’s about a contract. Don’t have time for niceties. What do you want?”

“I am not sure I would… well… you see it’s like this. Ok, this is awkward.”

“Don’t waste my time!” the Witcher got up to leave, and Jaskier jumped up, panicked, and embarrassed rolled off him in waves. “Please don’t go. I do want to hire you… it’s how do I tell someone as beautiful as you how pathetic I am?”

“You keep mentioning my beauty.”

“That’s because you are beautiful. I have never seen anyone as breath-taking as you. I am surprised you aren’t hired straight through this festival.”

“Why would I be?”

“Is it the Witcher thing? Does that impact your clients? People really are stupid then.”

The Witcher looked confused a moment, and then something snapped into place, and he looked absolutely shocked. “Geralt? Having an issue with a John?”

Jaskier turned to see two men, one with black hair and one with brown hair with some severe facial scarring on the left side of his face, a few feet away. They carried themselves the same way the Witcher, now Geralt did, and Jaskier assumed they must be with him. Both men were also incredibly handsome; the scars only seemed to enhance their features. There was a twinkle of humor in their eyes; black-haired one looked like he wanted to explode in laughter at any moment. “Shut up, the pair of you,” Geralt growled.

The black-haired man finally burst out laughing, and Jaskier shrunk in on himself. This was a terrible idea. “Sorry for wasting your time after all,” Jaskier was preparing to bolt. The embarrassment, loneliness, and sorrow overwhelmed him; it felt akin to a panic attack. He had to get away. Away from these beautiful witchers, from all these ridiculously happy people, and just get some solace.

He took off running but ran straight into a solid body, and his senses were taken over by the scent of a three days ride (yuck!), but underneath that was the sweet smell of omega. It wasn’t the familiar sweet smell, like honey or sugar, but it was sweet like a field full of wildflowers. He couldn’t get enough of it and pressed his nose closer to the source of the scent and sighed happily. The panic melted away as his entire world became that omega-scent.

“Hmmm… he is snuggling into you?”

“Shut. Up. Lambert.”

“Humans normally find our scent repelling, especially alphas.”

“This is one pathetic alpha.” Jaskier whimpered, and the sound of two hands slapping someone on the back of the head caused him to come out of his scent-induced coma.

“Lambert, go away.”

“Better yet, Lambert go get us an ale. Four ales, and you are buying because you are a little shit.”

Jaskier pulled back and felt kitten weak; when his eye came back into focus, he was in the brown-haired man’s arms and was being given over to Geralt, who seemed to have no idea what to do with him by the horrified look on his face and jerky hand gestures. The brown-haired man just pressed Jaskier’s face into Geralt’s neck. Yuck, more three days ride smell but under that the scent of a cool, crisp night and a hint of jasmine. These omegas smell much better than any other omegas he encountered, and their scent was softer. Not in your face, knock you out the stench that many omegas had, it was very soothing. 

A cup was brought to his lips, and he took a careful sip. He didn’t want to spill on the omega; that would be very rude. “You smell like jasmine at midnight,” Jaskier said.

“He smells like a hard three-day ride.”

“That too,” Jaskier pulled back and tried to take the cup, but the black-haired man wouldn’t let it go. 

“What does Eskel smell like?” the black-haired man asked and then gestured to the brown-haired man, “I am Lambert, by the way.”

“He smells like a field of wildflowers, naturally beautiful but untamed by a human hand - wild and free just like it should be.”

“I wonder what he thinks I smell like.”

“A jerk,” Jaskier said, and Eskel almost choked on his ale, Geralt smiled slightly, and Lambert just blinked twice.

“He has a good nose,” Geralt said, “are you ok now?”

“Yes, sorry,” Jaskier tried to retake the ale, and Lambert gave it to him. He snorted and turned away from Jaskier, posturing like the insulted omega.

“What happened?”

“Lack of sleep, I better turn in.”

“It’s the middle of the afternoon,” Lambert growled.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” Jaskier said as he pulled back from Geralt and stood up, his knees were shaky, but in a moment, he was able to steady himself.

“The contract?” Geralt asked, causing both Eskel and Lambert to just stare at him a moment.

“You are kind and beautiful, but even I (the selfish bastard that I am) could not ask you to consider it now. I never met Witchers before. Your caring and beauty should be what the legends of you are based on.”

“You haven’t seen us fight,” Lambert barked, “if you think just because we are omegas…”

“Enough, Lambert,” Eskel said.

Jaskier looked Lambert square in the eye, “I bet you fight like you talk, passionate, fast, and leave no survivors. Your fighting would be like watching sword dancers of old, every moment elegant and extremely deadly.”

Lambert looked as if he was trying to come up with a comeback to that, but after twenty seconds, he finally said, “I got nothing.”

“You shut him up,” Eskel said, “it’s a miracle.”

“Sit down, alpha, tell me about this contract,” Geralt pulled Jaskier back down to the seat next to him, “I am curious now.”

“Well, I…” Jaskier eyed Lambert nervously, worried about the omega’s acid tongue.

“Lambert, go away. Eskel, go with Lambert to make sure he stays away.”

“Awww,” Lambert pouted, but Eskel grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him away.

“There, now we are alone. Tell me what you want, and I will consider taking you on.”

“You… I mean…”

“Alpha,” Geralt growled, an omega order, “get on with it!”

Jaskier immediately obeyed, “I am terrible in bed. All my previous lovers told me that I was humiliated right out of the court of Redania a few months ago. The laughing stock of the entire bloody kingdom. I don’t do anything right.” Geralt just blinked twice; whatever he had expected Jaskier to say, this wasn’t it. “I just want to learn to be a good lover and was hoping you would teach me.”

“What criticism have you been getting?” Geralt sounded totally baffled by the request.

“Just that I am terrible. I ask them to elaborate and they can’t, I get the answer of ‘you are an alpha you should know how to fuck properly’ which is no help at all.”

“No, it wouldn’t be,” he agreed, “so you want an omega to teach you how to fuck?”

“Yes, I must be doing something wrong, and wouldn’t an omega know more about that then an alpha?”

“Point. Strange logic, but it does make sense; most alphas wouldn’t think like that.”

“Would you consider helping me? Even after all this.”

Geralt quietly sipped on his ale, lost in thought for a few moments, and finally nodded. “I want to see how you fuck first, see what I am working with.”

“I am not sure I can afford more than an hour.”

“How much do you have?”

“30 copper.”

“Entire afternoon, until dusk for 25, you shut Lambert up, and that’s worth a discount.”

“I want to pay you what you are worth.”

“Why? No one else ever has.”

Jaskier agreed and paid Geralt half upfront before heading to his room to clean it up a bit, asking Geralt to give him ten minutes. He ordered a bath up to because no matter how attracted he was to the omega, that man needed a bath!

The innkeeper arrived and set up the bath a few seconds before Geralt arrived, looking very confused. “You are beautiful, but you also smell like a horse. Let me bathe you. Please.”

“If you want, it’s your money.” Jaskier helped remove Geralt’s clothing, folding it neatly, so it did not wrinkle before helping him into the hot bath. 

He had a little bit of that soap left that smelled like jasmine and brought it over, rolling his sleeves up, so they did not make a mess. “Is this scent ok?” he asked, and Geralt sniffed and nodded; Jaskier got to work. 

He started with Geralt’s chest, running the soap along his skin, following it up with soft, gentle caresses. He did give in to the temptation to plunk at his nipples a few times; the man did have spectacular nipples. From his chest, he went to his arms, giving them the same loving treatment, stopping to actually massage the Witcher’s hands before grabbing a brush to clean under his fingernails. The omega was strangely quiet, just watching him as he worked. Only when Jaskier was satisfied that Geralt’s nails were clean (and he did not even want to contemplate what was under his nails) he picked up the soap and very tenderly washed his cock, balls, and thighs. Geralt’s cock was huge for an omega, and his balls hung heavy, full of cum; it made Jaskier’s mouth water a little bit. It took every bit of will power to keep his scent soothing and not allow his lust to peek through. This bath was not about sex; it wasn’t even about Jaskier; it was to worship that beautiful omega, who deserved a good spoiling. 

After he finished his Gerat’s groin, Jaskier washed his back, legs, and feet, slowly making sure not to leave any skin not worshipped. Even taking the time to massage his feet, not long though, the angle was a little tricky and didn’t want to cause the omega discomfort or give him a cramp.

Then Jaskier washed Geralt’s hair, and the omega started to purr quietly. He worked the oil into his scalp before his hair, working out any knots or tangles carefully. 

Geralt pulled away before Jaskier was done and ducked under the water to rinse off before standing up. Jaskier grabbed the towel and dried him off before helping him out of the tub. The omega’s cock was half hard. “You must be sore after a three-day hard ride; let me massage your back, so it doesn’t cramp up during sex.”

Geralt looked like he wanted to argue, but instead, he just laid face down in the bed. Jaskier got to work, using careful pressure at first to test out the soreness and then soothes the aching muscles before working out knots. Geralt melted into the attention, which encouraged him to keep going, moving up to his shoulders. Geralt’s legs spread, and Jaskier could smell the slick. “When I think you cannot smell any better,” Jaskier cooed but kept going.

“Alpha.”

Jaskier leaned down and started to kiss the scars on us back as he continued the massage. Making sure every single one was worshipped by his lips slowly. The up his left shoulder, neck, and arm before giving the right shoulder and arm the same attention, Geralt whimpered. “You are so beautiful, omega, even more, beautiful now that you are naked.”

“Scars aren’t beautiful.”

“Yes, they are. To me, they are, that you survived whatever caused them is the greatest beauty. My sweet, perfect omega.” 

Jaskier went down his right leg, kissing the scars he found there and then his left. The smell of slick overtook the room. “I cannot… alpha… need…”

Jaskier spread his legs so that he could get between them and then spread his cheeks to look at all the slick dripping from him. Jaskier licked the area between his legs clean. “I want to eat you out, omega. May I?”

“Yes,” Geralt growled and thrust his needy ass in Jaskier’s face, and Jaskier flicked his tongue against the entrance. It was tighter than he imagined, so he worked his tongue inside carefully, teasing the inner walls. Like with all things, Jaskier took his time, savoring the feel and taste of this god-like omega as he thrust his tongue in and out of him, drinking down the slick. Geralt trembled and thrust down on his tongue, trying to get it deeper. Jaskier’s alpha purred, enjoying the omega’s participation. Typically omegas were very submissive, waiting for the alpha’s orders, but this omega took his pleasure. That was so fucking hot. 

Only when he had opened up Geralt as much as he could with his tongue did he thrust a finger inside of Geralt’s hot ass and felt around for his prostate. He was practically crowing when Geralt’s hips thrust upwards in pleasure. Jaskier pulled back as he watched the omega as he teased his prostate, carefully adding another finger only when he felt Geralt was ready. Time had no meaning; everything just stopped - the entirety of Jaskier’s world was the omega spread out in front of him.

“We shouldn’t have let him go,” Lambert said. Eskel and Lambert were sitting in the back booth nursing their ales; their senses focused on Geralt upstairs. It was way too quiet. It sounded like a trap. First of all, a Witcher Whore? What the actual fuck? 90% of their fucks were from whores who charged more and hated bedding a Witcher. Geralt was up at the whore house trying to procure at least one whore for the three of them and was laughed in his face when the alpha bard came up to him.

The alpha was too sweet, too innocent, and way too naive to be real; it was an act. How Jaskier could stomach faking going gaga for their scents was beyond them, but it made so much more sense for him to be acting than for that to be real. 

“Do you think I smell like wildflowers?” Eskel asked before taking a sniff of his own wrist.

“I think you smell like a horse’s ass,” Lambert said.

Eskel glared at him and picked up his ale with the hand he had been sniffing. “Likewise.”

“You asked, I didn’t.”

Eskel growled at him and took a large sip of his ale, “Geralt can handle himself. The alpha was young, and his alpha smell was weak.”

“A little alpha tends to be a lackey for a powerful alpha,” Lambert said, “and what alpha would admit he was terrible in bed *and* ask an omega for sex advice. That is the most un-alpha thing to do. Ever.”

“Not all alphas are aggressive assholes.”

“You have been rereading too many classical romance poetry. Yes, they are.”

Eskel sighed, “When Geralt makes his mind up to do something, it’s impossible to change his mind. We checked it out; there was only the alpha’s scent in the room. None of the rooms upstairs were occupied, and the only way up is through the tavern. Anyway, he gets free sex with a pretty alpha. It’s no wonder he took the ‘contract.’”

“Who happens to be terrible in bed? I cannot even hear them having sex yet.”

Eskel sighed, “Geralt said the alpha had ordered him a bath. Let’s face it; he did smell rather ripe.”

“I never heard of an alpha that cared what an omega smelled like, just that there was a hole to fuck.”

“Sensitive nose?”

“Will you stop making excuses for the alpha? Get a little cuddle, and you get stupid. He insulted me.”

Oh, Lambert was jealous. Feral little thing as always and needed a sign, Handle with care - Heart is bruised easily - Then he will piss in your beer. “Look, if you are that concerned, then why don’t we see if a room next to the alpha’s is available. We can keep an eye on Geralt.”

“Seriously? Watch Geralt have sex.”

“You were the one saying we should share a whore not two hours ago. What were you going to do? Close your eyes when Geralt got his turn?”

“Fuck off!”

“Oh please, Lambert, you enjoy watching. Your little voyeuristic fetish isn’t a well-kept secret, you know?” Eskel said, and Lambert blushed bright red and hugged himself tightly, looking away and down on the floor.

Eskel got up and went over to the innkeeper, who was a bit drunk and not paying attention to Eskel. He was making eyes and flirting with a whore across the street. “Pour yourself another ale, or whatever you want; I am busy.” He went behind the bar and found the room keys; each key was marked by a number scratched into the top that matched the number above the door. Geralt was in room III, and room IIII key was available, so he slipped the keys into his pocket; although he didn't need to be stealthy, the innkeeper did not pay attention. He did leave some coins on the bar top enough to pay for a refill of ale.

Lambert got up and followed Eskel up the stairs, still having a pout. They opened the door to room IIII and noticed the bed was on the far wall. Usually, all the rooms were the same, so Geralt’s bed must be along that wall so they could see perfectly. They could begin to smell Geralt’s slick, but no lustful alpha pheromones yet. That was strange.

The walls were thin, and Eskel noticed a random painting four feet high in the middle of the wall. There were no other paintings in the place; the decorations were relatively sparse. You don’t think? Eskel took the picture off the wall, and yes, it was a peephole. The lustful innkeeper. Probably had peepholes in all his rooms, either for his lusts or for blackmail. Eskel would deal with him later, right now he would take advantage of the innkeeper’s perversions. He looked through the peephole, Geralt was face down on the bed and the alpha between his legs, drinking down Geralt’s slick like he was dying of thirst. Lambert elbowed him out of the way and took a peek, gasping. 

The peephole was too small for both of them to look through at the same time, so Eskel grabbed the tiny mirror on the wall and brought it over, pulling Lambert back. He was pissed at first until he realized the trick with the mirror. They both looked at the mirror just as the alpha pushed a finger inside of Geralt and Geralt raised his hips in pleasure, moaning as they had never heard him moan before. The alpha did not get angry or punish him for taking pleasure; he fact, the alpha seemed pleased - his happiness flooded his scent, and for a moment, Eskel felt drunk off the smell. 

“Holy shit,” Lambert said, adjusting himself in his pants. Eskel resisted the urge to do the same, although he could begin to feel wet. 

The alpha pulled back and petted Geralt’s back as he slipped in a second finger and finger fucked him, fast, hitting something inside of Geralt that made him cry out in pleasure. Geralt panted, thrust his hips up to meet every thrust of the fingers as the alpha made the sweetest, soothing sounds. “Take your pleasure, omega,” the alpha sighed, “you are so good for me.”

And that had slick dripping from Eskel. He cannot remember the last time he was turned on so fast. Holy shit. He looked at Lambert, whose mouth was open, and had a hand down his pants. It wasn’t just Eskel who was affected by this.

The alpha just continued to finger him, allowing Geralt’s pleasure to build; Eskel had no idea how much time had passed, maybe ten minutes or so. All Eskel could focus on is the sounds of Geralt’s wet ass being thoroughly finger fucked by the alpha, who was still dressed. The sounds were sinful. Geralt’s moans turned to purrs, then to growls and finally a howl, as his entire body stiffened and slick shot from his ass in a stream for about 5 seconds, soaking the alpha.

Holy shit, what the hell was that?

The alpha looked so pleased and very turned on by the sight; he carefully removed his fingers from Geralt’s ass and licked his fingers clean. Oh, it was positively pornographic watching that alpha and the pleasure he got from the taste of Geralt - and the smell of absolute satisfaction from the omega was lovely. If Eskel had not gone into heat less than a month ago, witnessing that may have set him right off.

Then the alpha leaned down, and with a soft, slow tongue, licked the slick soaked skin completely clean.


	2. Chapter Two - Please & Thank You, Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier finally gets naked and learns they are being watched. It bothers him but not as much as it would, then again he is knot-deep in Geralt so that may help his outlook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain some piss play but not in the traditional sense. Witcher mutations cause them to leak piss when being fucked good and hard, the loose bladder control when their pleasure builds due to prostate stimulation. Jaskier likes it. A lot. Not sure at this point how big of a ‘thing’ this will be but I wanted to give everyone a heads up. Enjoy.

Jaskier pulled back and smiled sweetly at the omega as he recovered; he knew Witchers were enhanced humans, so the alpha had no idea how long he would need to recover, but he did not want to risk overstimulating him once he was clean. It is true that he also enjoyed studying that massive omega cock. Typically an omega cock was small, two to three inches fully erect, but this one was four, maybe four and a half inches and almost two inches thick. That was an omega cock he would gladly choke on.

Omega cocks never got enough attention. 

He took hold of the half-hard cock and started to caress it. Geralt moaned - still floating from a powerful orgasm, and Jaskier was in no rush for him to come back down. Slowly the omega’s cock started to get hard, a little bit of precum leaked from the tip, and it was bad form to waste any precious fluid from an omega, so he leaned down and licked the precum from the tip of his cock. He tongued the slit to get it straight from the source.

“Oh god,” Geralt moaned, and Jaskier started to suck on the tip, “alpha… fuck…”

Jaskier pulled off the tip, and Geralt moaned pitifully, “Can I suck your cock until you cum, Geralt? I want you to cum in my mouth so much. Will you let me have that?”

“Alpha?” Geralt looked confused a moment, then there was a warming in his eyes, “yes, alpha. I will cum in your mouth.”

“Thank you,” Jaskier said and took a deep breath to calm himself. He thought for sure Geralt would refuse as most omegas did. “I normally get kicked out when I ask,” he said very quietly. Geralt made a noise in his throat and shifted to pet Jaskier’s head, running his fingers through the alpha’s hair. The smell of jasmine and comfort overtook the room. There were hints of other scents, barely-there so Jaskier could just make them out. 

Wildflowers and cherry blossoms.

“Wildflowers and cherry blossoms?” Jaskier said.

“Hmmm?” Geralt asked.

“I thought I smelled… nevermind,” Jaskier said, and Geralt sat up a bit and sniffed the air; maybe he could smell it as well. It wasn’t important. What was important was sucking his perfect omega cock. Jaskier’s tongue was teasing the vein running down the impressive shaft before using the tip of his tongue to tease the sensitive spot under the tip. “Oh, fuck yes,” Geralt growled, “don’t tease me, alpha. I may call my brothers in here.” He slammed his palm into the wall behind the bed for some odd reason.

“Go ahead,” Jaskier challenged, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “I will suck your cock, keeping you on edge for hours while I fist fuck your brothers so well that sharped tongue one will forget how to speak!”

The omega blinked twice, his mouth opened slightly, and a more potent whiff of cherry blossoms came into the room. “Your brother, Eskel though… very handsome… I would love having you watch me sexually exhaust him with just my hands and mouth; I wouldn’t even fuck him. You three aren’t treated very gently, are you? I would love just to please you for the sake of your pleasure alone.”

There was a loud bang, and Jaskier jumped. “What was that…?”

“Drunk idiots,” Geralt said, “ignore it and suck my cock, alpha.”

Jaskier obeyed, and oh-so-slowly slide that cock in his mouth and down his throat, making eye contact with Geralt the entire time.

Lambert just came in his pants, and Eskel had dropped his pants and was fingering his ass, two fingers deep to try to bring relief. Lambert just slammed his head into the wall like an idiot when he came. Fuck the mouth that alpha had on him.

Who in the fuck ever could have thought him terrible in bed? They are obviously idiots and should be put down for the sake of the gene pool. It took everything that Eskel had not to present his ass to be fist fucked right now. Eskel didn’t even realize that was a thing, but how he wanted one of those graceful, expressive hands with those delicate fingers inside of him. He didn’t dare, Geralt said no, and he would have to wait his turn. All he could do was watch as the alpha suck his brother’s cock; the wet sound was almost as good as when Geralt was being fingered. Omega’s rarely got their cocks sucked; alphas are too focused on fucking and knotting them. Many alphas believe omegas get no pleasure from having their cock played with at all - their orgasms come from being penetrated or knotted only.

Geralt grabbed the back of the alpha’s head with one hand; his other arm went behind his head in a very dominant poise as he started to carefully fuck the alpha’s mouth. Eskel froze (as did Lambert). He just knew the alpha would slap him or punish him for being too damn bold. The alpha was sweet and tender, but to dare try to control an alpha like that. That was the surest way to be beaten or raped.

The alpha just moaned and winked at Geralt, increasing the sound of sucking his cock. Making a show of it for Geralt and both voyeuristic Witchers whimpered at the sight. Wasn’t the alpha going to punish him? No, the alpha was encouraging him. Geralt, the smug bastard and smiled back and fucked the alpha’s mouth deeper.

Geralt was getting close though, Eskel could tell - omegas never lasted long when their cocks were played by another.

He grunted a few times and growled, trying to warn the alpha as he spilled, but the alpha eagerly drank down all the cum - not a drop was wasted. 

Geralt was petting Jaskier’s hair now that he had cum and was near boneless on the bed. Jaskier crawled up the omega’s body and kissed Geralt, allowing the omega to taste both his slick and cum in the alpha’s tongue, and Geralt pulled the alpha tight to him, kissing him slowly, thoroughly, his tongue in the alpha’s mouth. There was no rush, no burning need to cum, only the sweetness of an afterglow that Geralt rare gets to enjoy. He can feel the hardness of the alpha’s cock in his pants and the wet spot from the precum. Oh, he loved it when an alpha wept precum, eager for a fuck, most times alphas just fucked him for coin and couldn’t even bring themselves to knot him. This alpha was very, very interested in Geralt, and damn, it felt good.

He pulled back and looked at the alpha’s swollen lips and sighed very quietly. At least Eskel and Lambert were quiet now; if they would have cost him being fucked by this alpha, he may very well throw them from the battlements at Kaer Morhen this winter. “Alpha,” Geralt purred, “you are overdressed. You are planning on fucking me, aren’t you?”

“May I?”

Seriously, the alpha was asking his permission to fuck him? Isn’t that what they were up here for? Wait, the alpha was asking his permission for almost everything they did together. It was weird, alphas always just took what they wanted, and if the omega didn’t like it, they were thrown out or forced to do it anyway. There was no doubt in Geralt’s mind if he had said no to any of it, the alpha would stop immediately.

“Yes, you may,” Geralt said softly, touched by the sudden realization of tenderness and respect given to him by an alpha he had never met. He also felt guilty. He could smell the lust and longing from his brothers, Eskel was dripping a puddle on the floor, and Lambert had already cum once from his cock. They wanted this; they deserved this type of attention as well.

The alpha pulled back, nervous suddenly as if he was afraid that Geralt would change his mind. He slowly undressed, probably giving Geralt time to change his mind. “Would you like it if my brothers-in-arms joined us?”

He froze and blinked twice, “Geralt…?”

“They could undress you, bathe while we fuck, and you can spend the entire afternoon taking turns with us.”

“Am I that bad you need your brothers…?”

“No,” Geralt said, looking Jaskier right in the eyes, “you are that good.”

“The black-haired one would rip me into pieces,” Jaskier said, “make fun of me like all the others…”

“He wouldn’t. Tell him what he smells like, give him some affection, and he would be a perfect omega for you. He is sensitive, and his heart bruises very easily.”

“Oh…” Geralt knew the alpha felt guilty.

“Think about it,” Geralt said, “but right now, it’s time for you to get undressed.”

“He smells like cherry blossoms,” Jaskier whispered, “sweet, elegant, and like Springtime. I didn’t want to tell him that he might get offended.”

Geralt blinked twice and gave just a hint of a smile before sitting up and kissing the unsure alpha softly. “He would like that,” Geralt promised, “very much.”

“You and your brothers smell so different from other omegas,” Jaskier explained, and Geralt flinched, “so much better. You don’t knock me out with a sickeningly sweet smell, like horrid medication that has been dumped in sugar to try to make it palatable. It’s light, comforting, and fresh. It calms me, I feel desired, and I haven’t felt like that for so long.”

“That’s because you are,” Geralt kissed the alpha and started to undress him. 

“May… May I?”Jaskier was so nervous, but this time Geralt gave him the space to overcome his nerves while he undressed him. It did not take long for their task to be complete. 

The alpha was beautiful with cream-colored skin, flawless with just a bit of chest hair. He was not overly muscular; in fact, he had only the barest hint of a belly, but his arms and legs were toned. His cock though, was long and thin, beautiful just like the rest of the alpha. Perfect for a Witcher because a side effect of the mutation to bulk them up was making their asses more like an alpha’s. While they still produced slick, they were too tight and needed plenty of time to stretch and open up for large, girthy cocks. Most alphas had no desire to do that. Geralt took the hard cock into his hand and examined it slowly; the knot at the base looked to be a nice size, but he did not touch it. Alphas never let omegas…

“You can touch if you want to,” Jaskier said, his voice so soft even with his Witcher hearing, Geralt could barely hear it.

“Are you sure, alpha?”

“Yes, darling omega, I am sure.”

Geralt moved his hand lower to the loose skin at the cock’s base and wanted to howl in triumph as it inflated just slightly at the attention. Whatever nerves Jaskier had seemed to calm at the gentle attention, and he asked, “Geralt, omega, may I please knot you?”

His voice was so soft, so sweet, and Jaskier was already steeling himself for rejection that Geralt wanted to cry. He would hunt down every single person that dared to cause sweet Jaskier to assume rejection automatically and beat some sense into them. He could hear Lambert growl, and Eskel whine in response to the alpha’s pain. “Yes,” Geralt said, “I want you to knot me.”

Jaskier scented such joy as he grabbed Geralt and kissed him again. Gently guiding him on his back, his lips never truly leaving Geralt’s as he teases his tongue against Geralt’s lips until he gains entrance; then, he kisses the Witcher slow and deep. Breaking the kiss only to ask, “Can you lift your hips for me?” 

“Sure,” Geralt says as Jaskier slips a pillow under his lips.

“Is this comfortable?”

“Yes,” Geralt grabbed the back of the alpha’s head and pulled him back into their deep open-mouthed kiss and opened his legs nice and wide, the alpha sliding between them, the tip of his cock resting against Geralt’s balls. Geralt slipped a hand in between then and guided the alpha’s cock lower, brushing against Geralt’s taint and finally at his dripping ass. 

“I want to watch you enter me,” Geralt said, he would have preferred kissing Jaskier, but he did this for his brothers’ benefit.

Jaskier took a moment to collect himself and sat up; he carefully put his legs under Geralt’s to support him as he pulled his hips toward Jaskier as he lined the tip up to the dripping ass. Very slowly, carefully, Jaskier pushed in with a roll of his hips, his cock entering Geralt a millimeter at a time - making a show of it for the omega. Geralt’s tight ass opened beautifully for that long, thin cock, not a hint of pain or discomfort. All he could feel was the pulsing heat of the alpha cock inside of him. “Yes, alpha, fuck! You were made for fucking and pleasing Witchers!”

“You feel so good,” Jaskier whined but did not rush to bottom out; he kept the slow pace.

Geralt snarled, “Get inside me now!”

Jaskier rubbed Geralt’s belly to soothe him, “Soon, my precious omega, I want you to feel every inch of me.”

It was too much, too sweet and tender. Geralt was used to a hard, semi-painful fuck and all this alpha gave him was pleasure. 

Finally, Geralt felt those pretty balls hit him, and Jaskier was fully seated inside. That long cock touched places inside of him that had never experienced such a gentle touch. They stay like that a few moments, both alpha and omega enjoying the intimate connection of being so deep inside. Then Jaskier started to move, slow but deep, rolling those strong alpha hips, rubbing against sensitive spots inside of Geralt that Geralt, himself, never knew he had. He was panting, and he didn’t care; it just felt so good. Carefully, Jaskier stretched him, opening him with that cock until he was satisfied he was loose and comfortable enough to handle more and picked up speed, the wet sounds of Jaskier’s cock pulling all the way out and then back in was obscene and Geralt loved every moment of this. 

Sex with Jaskier was a multi-sensory experience.

Harder now, Jaskier’s legs slid out from under Geralt’s, and he picked up his hips, resting them on Jaskier’s thighs as he fucked him harder and so deep. Geralt felt his eyes go to the back of his hard. “Harder, alpha,” Geralt begged, “breed me.”

“Yes,” the alpha growled, “I want to breed your tight ass, sweet omega. I want to serve you, make you cum, fulfill every desire you have.”

“Please,” Geralt cried out, “fuck me hard.”

Jaskier obeyed, taking a firm grip on Geralt’s hips and slammed into him. He froze a second or two to see how Geralt reacted, but all the omega did was moan. Geralt half wondered if it was possible to go into instant heat from being fucked so good. Jaskier shifted his hips until he found the perfect angle to hit every single sensitive spot inside of him, the tip of his cock grinding him his prostate; all Geralt could do was hang on and take it; lost in a sea of bliss and sensation. 

Harder and harder, the alpha was fucking him so good that he ignored the heaviness in his bladder. The second mutation that affected Witchers was their bladders were lower than the average omegas and the prostate more sensitive. During a good, hard fuck, urine would escape, and it was embarrassing to lose bladder control, and most lovers were disgusted by it. Usually, Witchers would try to hide it, but Geralt was exposed to the alpha, and he felt so good he didn’t even realize he let loose a small stream of urine until he felt the warm liquid on his stomach. He could hear Eskel and Lambert gasp quietly. The alpha stilled, his cock deep inside of Geralt.

“Did you just…? Oh, fuck!” 

Geralt risked looking the alpha in the face and all he was… joy? The damn alpha looked… smug? The entire room smelt of his lust now; he was turned on by the action, the cock getting even harder and slightly thicker inside of him. “I never saw,” he slammed his cock back into him, “something so sexy in my life. Fuck.”

Geralt started to cry, “No one likes it.”

“I do. I am fucking you so good; you piss yourself. Fuck, I want to make you do it again,” Jaskier slammed the tip of his cock against his prostate, and Geralt saw stars, another small steam of urine leaked out, and Jaskier howled.

Jaskier’s tempo of deep and hard continued; he growled about how sexy Geralt looked and praised him every time even a bit of urine leaked out. Such unconditional acceptance and, yes, it almost felt like love from the alpha. It didn’t take long for Geralt to cum hard on the alpha’s cock, and the alpha kept fucking him through his orgasm, milking his prostate for every once of cum he could wring from the omega. Only when he was satisfied Geralt had finished cumming, did he thrust in as hard and deep as he could, his knot inflating and tying them together. Oh, the alpha had a relatively heavy knot and nice, thick, hot cum. He purred at being filled so entirely by Jaskier, tears of joy were streaming down his face at the total bliss he felt. 

“You are so good,” Jaskier praised, “you feel amazing, and everything about you is sexy. You are the perfect omega.”

More tears leaked from Geralt’s eyes; his body felt so heavy and sated that he could barely move. “Let me get us in a more comfortable position.”

Jaskier carefully moved, making sure not to hurt Geralt and somehow got them to where they were on their side, and Jaskier was curled up around; they were spooning. Geralt found himself not minding being the little spoon this time with that thick alpha knot inside him, being kissed, held, and caressed.

“All Witchers do it,” Geralt said quietly, “the piss thing. It’s part of our mutations. Some only leak drops but once Eskel emptied his whole bladder.”

The alpha purred and nipped at Geralt’s neck, “You are all perfect. Absolutely perfect. Do you think I could get him to do that for me?”

“Yes, alpha,” he sighed, “you could get any of us to do it for you. Let me call them. Please, alpha, we all want to take your knot and piss for you.”

Another ribbon of cum came from Jaskier’s cock, coating Geralt as the alpha whimpered.

“Ok,” Jaskier agreed.

Geralt slammed his hand against the wall twice, and Jaskier blinked; he heard a rush of people in the next room, the door open, and suddenly the door to their room fly open then slam shut with the two other Witchers inside. Lambert had cum stains on the front of his pants, both more undressed than not, while Eskel had slick dripping down his thighs. 

“You were listening!” Jaskier yelped and then turned to Geralt, “and you knew about it!”

“And we aren’t whores!” Lambert announced.

Jaskier blinked twice, his mouth tried to work, but no voice came out. “But…”

“You assumed we were whores,” Geralt said, “I was going to leave your money. I was curious about why you weren’t a good fuck.”

“And you are a good fuck, by the way,” Eskel said.

“An excellent fuck,” Lambert agreed.

“Definitely,” Geralt shifted slightly, tugging perfectly on Jaskier’s knot to kiss him.

“Wait? You aren’t a whore, and you wanted me, anyway? Even after everything?” Jaskier’s voice was small.

“And we want our turn on your knot!” Eskel said.

“The wildflower and cherry blossoms I thought I smelled were you both,” Jaskier said, his orgasm idled brain was putting the pieces together then gently smacked Geralt on the shoulder, “you knew they were watching.”

“They weren’t supposed to,” Geralt groaned.

“Lambert was worried it was a trap, so we were just checking on you.”

“Not our fault. There was a peephole already there!”

“A what!” Jaskier squeaked.

“Lambert also has a voyeuristic fetish,” Eskel said.

“You found the thing!” Lambert snapped at him. It registered to Jaskier that Lambert was embarrassed by the fetish, and he felt this stupid compulsion to comfort him.

“Lambert, did you enjoy watching us?” Jaskier asked, and Lambert blushed and nodded, like a scolded child.

“What was your favorite part?”

Lambert’s eyes snapped up and studied the alpha a moment, “What?”

“Answer my question,” there was an edge of alpha authority to Jaskier’s voice, and he pressed his hips deeper into Geralt, causing him to gasp at the unexpected pleasure.

“I liked how you didn’t hurt him. You didn’t smack him when he took his pleasure. How you didn’t punish him when he pissed.”

“Would you piss for me, Lambert? If I fucked you?”

“I would empty my entire bladder if you asked me to,” Lambert said truthfully.

“Such a sweet omega,” Jaskier purred and nipped at Geralt again, “and you, Eskel, what did you like?”

“Everything,” Eskel said, “please fuck me like that, alpha.”

“I am not very happy at being watched without my permission. Especially since I am often the source of ridicule about my performance, and I haven’t forgiven any of you yet,” Jaskier said, and the omegas whimpered, “but you three are so special. Your scents are so wonderful, I cannot stay mad at you, but you will need to earn my forgiveness.”

“We always share everything,” Eskel said, “what belongs to one belongs to the pack.”

“Does that include lovers?”

“By lovers you mean whores,” Lambert hugged himself, “we only have ourselves to give and receive pleasure most of the time. And the Old Man if we run into him.”

“Old Man?”

“Our Swordmaster, Vesemir, he was our teacher and now our mentor and heat partner. He is an omega as well,” Eskel explained, “we are the only Witchers left of our school.”

Jaskier’s heart went out to them, he had heard about Witcher strongholds being sieged, destroyed, and those inside brutally killed. It broke his heart that these beautiful omegas had suffered so much. He was still upset with them; they would need to be taught some basic manners - feral little things they seemed to be (especially Lambert), but maybe it was his knot still inside of Geralt, but he wasn’t as upset as he thought he should be.

“Both of you, bathe and then join us on the bed. There will be consequences for all three of your actions today, but we will discuss them tomorrow.”


	3. Chapter 3 - Eskel and Lambert Need Love To!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Eskel and Lambert's turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter, I thought about breaking it into two chapters but I could never kinda the ideal place to do it (without offending Lambert and let’s NEVER do that). I have added the “oral knotting”, "anal fisting" and "overstimulation play" tags for this chapter. There is an epilogue for this story I will be posting in the next few days. I am open to turning this into a series; let me know if you are interested.

Lambert bathed first. Eskel helped him (more to hurry him up than anything tender). It was adorable. Jaskier nuzzled Geralt’s neck and sucked at the juncture of his neck and shoulder as he continued to rock his hips to make his knot press against Geralt’s prostate. “Your brothers are pretty,” Jaskier whispered, “don’t you agree?”

Geralt remained silent, but he watched them closely. There was a wall coming up around the omega now that the afterglow was fading away. It made Jaskier sad, but with everything the Witchers must have been through, it did make sense. He just cuddled Geralt even more while the omega would allow him to, his hand slipping down to his cock. “You can stop me at any time by saying no,” Jaskier promised, knowing if he came right out and verbally asked in front of Lambert and Eskel, Geralt would most likely say no as a knee-jerk reaction.

Geralt nodded, and Jaskier teased the tip of his limp cock with his fingers. It began to harden at the touch. Omega cocks were so sensitive, Jaskier loved it. He teased the slit, rubbing it then moving to the sensitive spot under the tip, Geralt’s hips jerked of their own accord. “You smell so good,” Jaskier moaned, “I cannot get enough of you. Perfect, wonderful, omega.”

Jaskier could see Lambert and Eskel do their best not to look. Lambert was self-conscious about the voyeurism fetish and seemed to be ashamed of it. “Will you please cum for me again, Geralt? Omega. You are beyond words when you cum from your cock for me.” Jaskier was begging, and he enjoyed begging for these omegas.

“Alpha,” Geralt sighed.

“I would like it very much if Eskel and Lambert could watch you cum,” Jaskier said, “I am not against them watching as long as I know they are. Would you mind?”

Geralt froze, and Jaskier worried that he had gone too far, pushed too fast - Lambert was not the only Witcher that needed a handle with care sign. After a few moments, Geralt relaxed against Jaskier and thrust his cock into Jaskier’s hand. “I would like that, alpha.”

“Thank you, omega,” Jaskier sighed as he looked over at Lambert and Eskel, who now were openly eyeing the hand on Geralt’s cock, “it’s ok to enjoy their attentions, darling, even with an alpha in the room. I love the way they are looking at us. Thank you for convincing me to allow them to join us. You are too good for me.”

Geralt purred slightly before turning his head to capture Jaskier’s lips as the alpha circled his first around Geralt’s cock, feeling it harden fully. “You can fuck into my hand if you want,” Jaskier said in-between kisses, and Geralt purred louder, tugging on Jaskier’s knot as he fucked his hand. It was perfect.

Jaskier allowed Geralt to take his pleasure and just nuzzled into his neck, wanting to hear the glorious sounds Geralt made not be muffled by his mouth. The scent… Jaskier nosed Geralt’s scent gland and basked in the smell of night, jasmine, and blissed-out omega. “Noc,” Jaskier growled in pleasure, “Night. That is what I would call you if you were mine, my pet name for you.”

“Fuck,” Geralt cried out, “alpha!”

“Your scent drives me crazy,” Jaskier started to suck, but not bite on the scent gland.

“Finger the slit alpha,” Geralt growled an order, “press it inside.”

Jaskier obeyed without questions, fingering the slit and just pressing the tip of his pinkie inside. He watched the slit open up just barely for his finger. It was beautiful. It also tipped Geralt over the edge, and he spilled his seed all over Jaskier’s hand and the cover. Jaskier pulled his mouth away from Geralt’s neck long enough to lick his hand clean and went back to sucking on the scent gland. Geralt whimpered, kitten weak, and snuggled back into the alpha; Jaskier began to rub his belly to soothe the omega. Lambert must have finished his bath because he was standing in front of them, naked and cock hard again. He looked as if he wasn’t sure what to do.

“I like it when you look at me,” Jaskier said, pulling back just enough from Geralt’s neck to be able to form words.

“I like looking at you,” Lambert whispered.

“Good,” Jaskier purred, “there is nothing to be ashamed of, Lambert, my sweetheart. What was your favorite part of watching us just now?”

“Why do you care?” Lambert’s words were harsh, but his voice was so soft. One wrong word and the poor omega looked like he might break.

“Because I want to check in with you. I want you to be happy. I would have let you watch before if you would have asked me. I am not upset that you watched us. I am just… well… Lambert, Kwitnąć, I am just afraid of you not because you are a Witcher. You are beautiful, powerful, and I want you so much. I fear that I will fail to please you, to make you cum, and you will not enjoy my attentions.”

Lambert blinked twice, his mouth opened and closed repeatedly. His eyes showed warring emotions of kindness, concern, and a hint of his insecurities. He could not form words. He was so overwhelmed. “I want to please you so much. Your words and demeanor tell me you have been failed before, and I don’t want to be yet another disappointment for you.”

The Witcher omegas whimpered at the sadness and longing, not only in the alpha’s words but in his scent. Lambert knelt slowly, so he was eye level with Jaskier and slowly petted the alpha’s hair. “Alpha. That is why your previous lovers call you terrible in bed.”

“Lambert,” Eskel growled at him, Geralt snarled.

“No, let him tell me,” Jaskier was afraid of Lambert’s harsh words, but at the same time, he needed to hear what he had to say. 

“Alphas are selfish fucks,” Lambert said, “They have huge cocks, and just assume they can get an omega off by a quick, hard fuck and knot. They don’t want to touch the omega, besides maybe testing if the omega is stretched enough. Many don’t even care if they are and just stick it in any way, they don’t care if it hurts.”

Tears leaked from Jaskier’s eyes as he whimpered, “Kwitnąć.”

“You do. You want assertiveness, you want omegas that will take their pleasure, you want to make sure there is no pain. You want all our cum. You want what we want to happen. Omegas are taught to not want that, to just present and be the fucktoy for an alpha.”

“I don’t want that,” Jaskier said, “I couldn’t do that.”

“I know,” Lambert said, “that’s why most omegas and betas will consider you a terrible lay and make fun of you because you make them feel vulnerable - to want what they are taught to hate in themselves and their sexuality.”

Jaskier whined and hid his face in Geralt’s neck in shame. “It is also why you are fucking perfect for us,” Lambert said.

“Lamb…?” Geralt asked, but Lambert ignored him, he tightened his hold in Jaskier’s hair, and with a trembling hand, he guided Jaskier gently away from his hiding place. 

“What I loved about what you just did with Geralt, besides the whole rubbing his cock and making him cum, was the pet name. You didn’t call him slut, whore, or try to own him. I liked, no... loved, it when you called him a pet name.”

“I did say if he were mine,” Jaskier admitted quietly.

“Yes, you gave him a choice. We don’t get a lot of choices, so it’s nice.”

“Kwitnąć, my elegant blossom, thank you for telling me. I guess I will never be good in any bed but yours. There goes my career choice,” Jaskier chuckled.

“What career needs you to be a good lay? You aren’t a whore,” Eskel said.

“Worse. Bard. Traveling bard. I sing, write music, poetry and can read a crowd pretty well. I taught at Oxenfurt after I graduated with my two, now rather useless degrees. Bards are supposed to be horny bastards, fabulous in bed.”

“So, you are a horny bastard then?” Lambert raised an eyebrow.

“Not normally, to be honest, I think omegas smell sickeningly sweet, and it makes me want to gag if I can be candid. But for you, Geralt and Eskel, I believe I am. I wonder if Witchersexual is a thing,” Jaskier looked lost in thought a moment and hummed, “Lambert, may I call you Kwitnąć?”

“Yes,” Lambert said.

“Thank you. Would you be interested in cuddling with me?”

Lambert didn’t even respond. He climbed right into the bed and wrapped his arms around Jaskier and Geralt, holding both of them tightly. The emotional nature of their conversation wilted his erection. Jaskier snuggled into Geralt and Lambert as much as he could while he waited for Eskel to finish bathing. The brown-haired man was beautiful, although instinct told Jaskier he was self-conscious about the facial scarring. “Your scent fits you perfectly, Eskel, you are gorgeous.”

“And you are blind,” Eskel attempted to joke, but Jaskier ignored the attempt at self depicting humor.

“Ever heard of the Squire of Hornburg?” It was a long shot, but still…

“You have?” Eskel blinked twice.

“Of course,” Jaskier said, “one of my favorite of Cleon’s Fables.”

“I never have. What is it?” Geralt asked.

“Young boy is sold into slavery and branded on his face, the mark of his master, so every time he sees his reflection, he remembered to whom he belongs. The boy ends up being freed by a kind knight and made squire, but all the man can see is that mark. He never sees his worth or his beauty; he never takes advantage of the opportunities he has earned by hard work.”

“He dies lonely and alone,” Eskel said, “looking into the mirror. Do not let your past dictate your future.”

“And do not argue with an alpha who sees your inner beauty as well as your outer beauty,” Jaskier smiled, “I see your scars, Eskel, but they cannot take away from the perfect omega I see before me. You may not believe me now, but I would gladly dedicate the rest of my life to proving that to you.”

Eskel blinked twice before sliding under the water. “Please, alpha, give him a nickname. Something pretty,” Lambert whispered and then kissed Jaskier on the lips.

“I need his permission first, but if he allows it, I will, sweetheart,” Jaskier replied.

“I,” Geralt started to say then paused as Eskel came up from under the water and shook his head like a wolf. It made a mess, but it was also adorable. “I… like the idea of a nickname, alpha,” Geralt whispered, “but I am not ready. Not yet.”

Geralt sounded guilty, and Jaskier wouldn’t have any of that. “Thank you for letting me know, Geralt, that was very brave. I will only call you Geralt or Omega until you tell me otherwise. Is that ok?”

“Yes, thank you, alpha.” 

“You make me so happy, Geralt,” Jaskier sighed, putting out happy, comfort pheromones, “all of you make me so damn happy. I cannot believe my luck.”

Lambert just snuggled even deeper into Jaskier, as did Geralt. Eskel got out of the bath and stood up, grabbing a semi-wet towel to dry off.

“May I give you a nickname, Eskel?” Jaskier asked, “only used when it’s the three of us alone. Never when an outsider is present, I promise.”

“I don’t like slut…”

“Kwiat,” Jaskier cut him off, “it means Flower.”

“The Kwiat Knight, the Knight of Flowers,” Eskel smiled just slightly, “I know that legend as well.”

“It’s one of his favorite epic poems,” Geralt said.

“He used to be able to quote the entire thing from memory and would even quote it in his sleep,” Lambert said, and Eskel gave him a nasty look.

“It’s one of my favorites as well,” Jaskier said, “someone told me that my soul is poetry, music, and history. It’s why I decided to become a bard. I didn’t want just to teach it; I wanted to live it.”

“Life on the road is rarely as romantic as the tales say,” Eskel warned.

“True, but on occasion, amazing things happen. I mean, I did meet you after all.”

Eskel blushed and came over to the bed just as Jaskier’s knot finally deflated enough to allow his cock to slip out of Geralt. “You are now just deflating?” Eskel blinked twice, “you knotted him for nearly an hour.”

“Yep,” Jaskier said, “I don't try to rush knotting; it makes too good of an excuse for a prolonged cuddle.”

Eskel and Lambert may have drooled just a bit, Geralt slightly blushed. The Witchers moved in unison, they must have been used to tight spaces, and Jaskier allowed them to move him like a rag doll to make enough room on the double bed for them to be comfortable. Emotions drained these Witchers before they were ready to fuck, but now they just looked in need of a good nap. It would give Jaskier time to plan what would happen next, although he had a plan partially formed.

Jaskier woke up, and it was dark outside. The omegas were still asleep, somehow Jaskier ended up on his back, Lambert on one side, Geralt on the other, and Eskel on top of him. Eskel made the best-weighted blanket ever. 

There was drunken noise from the tavern below, and that is what must have woken Jaskier up. He stayed still a moment, not wanting to wake the omegas off if they needed their rest. He just enjoyed how their bodies (and yes erections) felt against him. Their scents made up a heady bouquet of omega that both turned Jaskier on but also made him feel comfortable and safe. Eskel lifted his head and stretched nice and slowly, smiling at the alpha before shifting up to kiss him. It was sweet and soft, Jaskier loved it. “Kwiat,” he whispered, “tell me how you like to have sex? How can I please you?”

Eskel blushed and rested his head back down on Jaskier’s chest. Jaskier ran his fingers through Eskel’s hair, “No reason to be embarrassed. I don’t punish you if I don’t like or cannot do it. Please, Kwiat, tell me.”

“I cannot always take a knot,” Eskel whimpered, “I am very tight unless I am fingered loose.”

“How many fingers do you like to have before you are comfortable taking a knot?”

Eskel muttered into Jaskier’s chest. “Darling, I couldn’t hear you,” Jaskier said, “please speak up and clearer.”

“I liked to be stretched,” Eskel admitted, and it sounded as if the confession physically hurt him, “I love having four fingers deep in my ass.”

“That makes me very happy. Kwiat, I would enjoy taking my time opening you up. Can I tell you something a friend of mine had?”

Eskel picked his head up, “Ok.”

“It was made of jade, and it was a large circle that was inserted in a nicely stretched ass to keep it open for taking multiple alpha cocks in a weekend-long play session or playing with gigantic knotting toys.”

Eskel started to purr, “I like that. I like to be stretched open.”

“Can I stretch you open, omega?”

“Will you put stretch me open so wide you can fit your fist inside me?”

“I will. Will you piss for me? Empty your entire bladder. I am very envious of whomever you did that for.”

“They didn’t like it,” Eskel hid his face again.

“I would. Kwiat, my beautiful flower knight, I would like you to piss on me while we are having sex.”

“You want me to mark you?” Eskel picked his head back up and openly stared at Jaskier.

“If that is ok with you.”

“I don’t know,” Eskel seemed nervous; Jaskier realized he might be pushing him too far, so he backed down.

“Thank you for telling me, omega, I never want you to do something you don’t want to do.”

Eskel kissed him again, but this kiss had some heat to it. Jaskier purred and teased Eskel’s lips with his tongue, but put no pressure to try to force Eskel’s mouth open. It was all his decision. “And how long do I have to wait for my kiss?”

Lambert wanted attention. Of course, he did. Eskel was about to pull back, but Jaskier held him firm. “Wait your turn,” he said, gently admonishing Lambert, “and you will get a reward.”

“Reward?” Jaskier could hear Lambert getting excited. Geralt must be stirring because he felt Geralt’s lips on the side of Jaskier’s neck.

Eskel touched his tongue against Jaskier’s, and the kiss became open mouth, Eskel chasing Jaskier’s tongue into Jaskier’s mouth and licking at every section of his mouth. It was almost as if Eskel was trying to memorize the taste. There was a sudden abundance of the scent of slick in the room, and Jaskier moved his hand down, between Eskel’s ass cheeks and rubbed the outside of his slick hole. It was barely loose, he must have fingered himself earlier, and Jaskier pressed just the tip of his finger inside. Eskel broke the kiss and tilted his head back, “Oh yes… alpha.”

“Such a good omega,” Jaskier praised, “my three wonderful omegas. I am not done with you yet.”

“Please,” Lambert whimpered, and Jaskier turned and kissed him.

“My best omega,” Jaskier said, “you told me the truth, even though it was hard. I am so proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Lambert whispered.

“Now, it is time for your reward.”

“The praise wasn’t my reward?” Lambert asked, a bit shocked.

“It is part of your reward. The second part is you get to decide something vital.”

“What is it?”

“First, it is important to know I will be offering each of you my knot one more time before morning. You can choose to accept it or not with no hard feelings. Does everyone understand? Please verbalize your answer.”

“Yes, alpha,” Geralt said.

“Yes, alpha,” Lambert said.

“Yes, alpha, thank you,” Eskel said.

“Thank you,” Jaskier praised the Witchers and gave them each a tender kiss on their foreheads, “now Kwitnąć, for your reward. Would you like me to offer you my knot now, or would you like to watch me with Kwiat? Maybe, if Geralt wants, he will cuddle and watch with you. *But* neither of you is allowed to cum.”

“Yes, alpha,” Lambert said.

“Yes, alpha,” Geralt agreed.

“So, what would you like, Kwitnąć?”

“Such a hard decision,” Lambert worried his bottom lip with his teeth, “can I tell you what I like while you are doing it? Tell you both how pretty you are?”

“Kwiat?” Jaskier asked, and Eskel blushed before nodding.

“Yes, you may,” Jaskier said, “but no suggestions or recommendations.”

“Yes, alpha,” Lambert nodded.

“Geralt, do you want to cuddle and watch with Lambert?”

Geralt nodded, “Yes… but… can… can I call him Kwitnąć as well.”

Jaskier turned to Lambert, “Please answer Geralt.”

“Yes,” Lambert said.

“But not me,” Eskel said, “that is just my alpha’s special name for me.”

Jaskier slipped his finger a little deeper inside of Eskel, “You are a very special omega.” Eskel purred quietly.

Lambert smiled softly, “Yes, he is. I would like to watch you prepare Eskel for your knot first.”

Eskel moaned, “Thank you, Lambert.”

“You are welcome,” he kissed Eskel’s cheek.

“This bed won’t fit us all for what I have planned. Kwitnąć, Geralt, could you please stand up and stand by the wall. You can cuddle standing up but remember, do not cum.”

Geralt and Lambert stood immediately and held each other tightly as they stood by the wall with the best angle. Jaskier flipped them over, pinning Eskel to the bed with his body as he kissed every one of his facial scars before kissing lower, lavishing love and affection of every scar - regardless of size. He reached his cock and started to tease the tip with his tongue while slipping his finger deeper inside Eskel’s ass, prepared to stop if he felt any hint of resistance. “I am going to open you up, first with my tongue, then my fingers and finally my fist. And when I am satisfied you are stretched enough; I am going to make you squirt hard.”

“What is squirt?” Eskel asked.

“Where you shoot slick out of your ass.”

“Oh yes, I want that alpha.”

“You will be very sensitive after squirting. Do you want me to wait to take you…?”

“No, fuck me as soon as I stop squirting.”

“You may be overstimulated…”

“I don’t care, want your cock and knot after you finish opening me up.” Geralt and Lambert whimpered.

“So be it. Remember, you can change your mind at any time.”

“Yes, alpha, thank you,” Eskel said, “may I get on all fours to make it easier?”

“Yes, Kwiat,” Jaskier pulled back and watched as Eskel adjusted the pillows before resting his head and spreading his legs wide, using his hands to spread his cheeks for the alpha. It was a beautiful sight. Jaskier leaned down and kissed Eskel’s tender hole and licked the outside with the flat of his tongue. He was in no rush. This was about his previous Kwiat. He only thrust his tongue inside when Eskel pushed back on him, and Jaskier obeyed the omega’s silent command. Nice and slow, he moved his tongue inside that sweet omega ass. It tasted of candied flowers, and Jaskier moaned in bliss. These omegas did not only smell good, but they tasted even better. He licked at Eskel’s inner walls, stretching him. Only when his tongue had stretched him as much as it could, did he add a finger. He rocked it in, nice and careful because he felt a little resistance. He reached around to the omega’s cock and started to rub his pinky finger against his slit. Eskel cried out and relaxed. “Look how good Eskel is taking it,” Lambert whispered. 

“He is opening right up for the alpha,” Geralt agreed.

“His poor cock is just begging to be touched.”

“He is like me,” Geralt said, “he loves having the slit fingered.”

“Oh Geralt,” Eskel growled, “don’t tell him. He may not…”

Jaskier pressed the tip of his pinky just inside the slit, and Eskel howled as a fresh rush of slick flowed over Jaskier’s tongue, the finger just slide in deeper. Jaskier pressed the pinky just a bit deeper, Eskel’s cock fully erect and weeping. “Oh god,” Eskel begged, “oh yes, alpha… it’s been so long.”

Jaskier decided to test something. He used his thumb to press against the sensitive underside of his tip while pressing even harder against the slit before massaging both areas. Eskel’s hips jerked, and cum shot from his cock. Damn, very sensitive, needy omega cock. Perfect. “Don’t stop,” Eskel begged, “don’t stop touching my cock.”

“He loves being overstimulated,” Lambert whispered.

“I do,” Eskel agreed, “I am such a slut for it.”

Jaskier pulled back, leaving his finger inside of Eskel to stretch him. “You aren’t a slut,” Jaskier said firmly, “you are my precious flower.” Jaskier massaged the area under his tip a bit harder.

“Alpha,” Eskel wailed.

Jaskier rocked in a second finger, and Eskel was tight; Jaskier took his time and kept teasing Eskel’s cock. He came twice more before he could move both fingers quickly in and out, scissoring them to help prepare him for a third. Eskel had lost the ability to form words by then. Geralt and Lambert where making puddles of precum and slick on the floor, such beautiful messes his omegas were.

He worked the third finger it, it slipped in surprisingly easily thanks to all the prep and felt little resistance. So Jaskier decided just to test his prostate to see how sensitive it was, Eskel cried out as he massaged the pleasure spot inside him. “Such a good omega,” Jaskier praised, “you are opening up so pretty, Kwiat. We have three fingers in… you are doing such a good job.”

“I have never seen your ass stretched so wide,” Geralt said, “you are beautiful.”

“You are submitting to the alpha so well,” Lambert said.

“Yes, you are,” Jaskier said before he teased the outside of his ass with his tongue. He waited until Eskel was completely loose around the three fingers before adding his pinkie. Eskel thrust back hard, and Jaskier’s thumb slipped in as well, and Eskel preened. Jaskier was oh, so careful as he finished pushing his hand inside of Eskel. The omega tightened up; there was some resistance, so Jaskier immediately pulled back. “No, rush, my love. We have all the time in the world.” Jaskier went back to just the four fingers.

It didn’t take long for Eskel to relax and be stretched enough to accept his whole hand. They had to have been doing this for nearly two hours easily; Lambert and Geralt did not complain once. Their comments were the opposite of complaining, in fact.

“You have my whole hand,” Jaskier said, “just keep breathing, Kwiat.”

Eskel nodded as Jaskier carefully formed a fist inside of him and pushed it in and out of him, nice and slow, making sure to press on the prostate with every movement. Eskel started to cry, but all Jaskier could smell was happiness and pleasure. “You are submitting so well,” Jaskier said, “you are such a good omega. You make me very happy.”

Eskel started to fuck back on Jaskier, making him go faster. Jaskier pressed his a bit harder against his prostate and could feel the slick gathering in that little groove right behind it. He was preparing to squirt, Jaskier tried to slow it down, but Eskel would have none of that. He was chasing that orgasm like it was a monster he was hunting, and he wouldn’t let it go, so Jaskier gave him what he wanted. He stopped his fist and rubbed it perfectly against his prostate. “He is about to squirt,” Jaskier told Lambert and Geralt.

When the groove was full of slick and pulsing with energy, Jaskier quickly removed his fist, and Eskel shot slick all over the alpha, silently screaming his pleasure, his entire body quaking. “Holy fuck,” Lambert whispered.

“It is wonderful,” Geralt said, “almost as good as taking the alpha’s knot.”

Eskel squirted twice before he finally calmed down. His hole twitching to be filled, and Jaskier was quick to obey. He helped flip Eskel around before he collapsed and lifted his knees on Jsakier’s shoulders before thrusting his rock hard cock into him in a single smooth motion. Eskel silently screamed again, and another tiny shot of slick came from around his cock. Oh, Eskel was so stretched, warm, and slick. It felt wonderful. He fucked nice and deep into Eskel, meeting absolutely no resistance. The omega whimpered and cried, the overstimulation apparent on his face, but he just took it so well. When he was satisfied that Eskel was ok, he kept a hard, deep pace, giving Eskel no time to recover. “That’s my good omega; you are taking my cock so good.”

Eskel nodded, his whole body utterly relaxed as he gave himself totally to the care of the alpha fucking him. It didn’t take long for the hard deep fucking to work its magic, urine leaked from Eskel’s spent cock. “Are you gonna be my perfect omega… are you gonna piss for me?”

Eskel nodded harder and with some seemingly considerable effort, but he moved his hand. Jaskier had no idea what he was doing until he had his hand around his limp cock and aimed the tip at the alpha. Jaskier fucked him even harder, and that was when Eskel emptied his bladder all over Jaskier’s stomach. “That’s it,” Jaskier said, “mark me as yours. I’m your alpha, aren’t I?”

“Ours?” Lambert whispered.

“Yes,” Geralt growled low and deep, “our alpha.”

Lambert kissed Geralt roughly, and they held each other tightly as they devoured each other. Jaskier had not made any rules about them not kissing, so he did not say anything. They were beautiful kissing like that. He put his focus back on Eskel, “Thank you for your mark, omega.”

Eskel whimpered, Jaskier could tell he was starting to get sore. He wanted to knot Eskel so badly, but he didn’t want to hurt him. He slowed his thrusting, “My precious flower, it’s ok. I know it’s getting sore. You cannot take my knot right now, and that’s ok. We can work on that in the future if you want. Right now, do you want my knot orally, or do you want me to give it to Kwitnąć?”

There was a fierce determination in Eskel’s eyes, and he wrapped his legs around Jaskier. “No, sweetheart, not right now.”

Eskel growled, but Jaskier wasn’t having any of it. “I said no, omega,” he growled back and pulled out, his cock aching to knot that precious omega, but he could never bring himself to cause such a sweetheart any pain on his knot. Eskel cried out at the loss of the alpha’s cock; Jaskier slipped out of Eskel’s legs and went between them, soothing the sore entrance with loving licks. “Geralt, bring me a cool damp rag,” he ordered, and Geralt immediately obeyed. Jaskier pressed the rag against his ass, “you have done so well for me, Kwiat. I am very proud of you.”

Jaskier’s cock was aching; he wanted to cum and knot so badly it was nearly distracting. He never had the drive to knot any of his lovers before, and everything in him screamed to knot Eskel. He would not do it. Not to his precious Kwiat, who deserved all the love and care an alpha could provide. The omegas knew Jaskier’s distress. “Eskel,” Lambert said, “can I have our alpha’s knot?”

Eskel snarled and shook his head, he opened his mouth and looked the alpha in the eyes; he wanted to be knotted in any way he could be. “Geralt, Lambert, when the cloth gets warm, get a new cool one to help with the pain and swelling. I want him as comfortable as possible.”

“Yes, alpha,” they said nearly in unison. Jaskier climbed off the bed, helped Eskel on his belly to give the omegas plenty of room to work before moving him to the edge of the bed. His mouth still open and demanding that alpha’s cock, so Jaskier gave it to him. He slipped it into his mouth, Eskel closed around the cock and started to suck. Jaskier worked the long, thin cock to the back of his throat and then carefully pressed down the throat so as not to hurt or choke him until the half-inflated knot pressed against his lips. Eskel pushed forward, closing his mouth around the knot and humming loudly - the vibrations pushed the needy alpha over the edge, and he came violently in Eskel’s mouth, down his throat as the knot swelled, holding him in place. It felt so good, tears of relief leaked out of Jaskier’s eyes, “Such a good omega,” he said as he pets Eskel’s hair, “taking my knot so good. Fuck, you feel so wonderful, sweetheart. Love you so much.”

Eskel sighed, totally blissed out at being knotted and praised by the alpha. Geralt and Lambert also petted him, keeping the cold damp rags coming to help ease his ache. “I have never seen him stretched so wide,” Geralt said, “you took such good care of him, alpha.”

“Yes, you gave him everything he wanted,” Lambert purred.

“You are next, Kwitnąć,” Jaskier promised, “my knot goes down faster during oral, so I don’t hurt the jaw. It will still be hard. Can you get yourself ready for me?"

Lambert moaned and nodded, “Yes, alpha.”

Twenty minutes later, Geralt was cuddling with a still blissed out Eskel while Lambert was bent over the bed, the alpha’s cock being rocked into his tight ass. There was no resistance even though Lambert was still tight, Geralt made sure that Lambert did not skimp on the preparation. He was careful and took his time without wasting any time; Lambert was the last to receive his knot, and he knew Kwitnąć was feeling insecure. “How does it feel?” Jaskier said, checking in with him.

“Good, alpha, excellent,” Lambert whimpered.

“I am almost halfway inside. Just relax my precious blossom. I am going to make you feel so good.”

“As good as Eskel?”

“Yes, my love, as good as Eskel,” Jaskier promised.

Another inch… and another inch, almost there, and then he was balls deep inside that hot, wet omega. “There. Does it hurt?”

“Oh no, alpha,” Lambert whimpered again, “so good. Your cock was made for Witcher omega ass.”

“I agree with you,” Jaskier said, “nothing feels as good as Witcher omega.”

All three omegas purred as Jaskier rocked his cock slowly back out of his ass, making sure to grind to tease his prostate with the rim of the tip on the way out. Lambert moaned so prettily when he did that. “Don’t make me wait, alpha, I have waited long enough,” Lambert begged.

“Yes, you have, Kwitnąć, yes, you have.” 

Jaskier set a hard deep pace, his cock focused on hitting Lambert’s prostate every time, even pausing one to rock against it a few times on the way out. “Harder,” Lambert demanded and then whimpered, as if afraid he upset Jaskier.

“No, that’s a good omega. Tell me what you want, baby,” Jaskier said, “I want to hear it.”

“Hard and deep,” Lambert said quietly, “please alpha, and I will piss so good for you. I promise.”

“You are perfect, you know, just want to say to me to make me feel good,” Jaskier praised as he followed Lambert’s instructions and fucked him hard and deep. It didn’t take long for Lambert to begin to moan. “Do you want to fuck back on me, baby?” Jaskier asked.

“Please!” Lambert cried.

“Of course, fuck back on me. I want you to.”

And Lambert did, he set the pace with his hips, and Jaskier gladly followed his lead. It wasn’t long before Lambert had him pounding that sweet ass. “I am leaking for you,” Lambert whined, “leaking my piss all over for you.”

“Are you?” Jaskier reached down and teased the tip of his cock, feeling the hot urine leaking from the slit, Jaskier rubbed the edge of his thumb against the slit, and Lambert started to cry in pleasure. “You are such a good boy.”

Lambert cried out, and a considerable steam of urine covered Jaskier’s hand as he tightened around Jaskier’s cock, cumming suddenly. Lambert had a praise kink, and Jaskier vowed to remember that. “That’s it, come on my cock, you perfect, beautiful omega. You make me feel so good.”

“Knot me,” Lambert begged, “I need it now.”

“Almost, sweetheart,” Jaskier promised as he slowed down but kept the thrusts deep, “push back on me one more time.”

Lambert did and the knot pushed inside of him before expanding, locking them together as Jaskier filled him full of hot, thick cum. There was so much of it, even after cumming twice already today. “That’s it,” Jaskier moaned, “so good.”

They went back to bed, Geralt cleaned up while Jaskier was knotted in Lambert and cuddling with Eskel. He was rewarded for his efforts the next morning when he was allowed to ride Jaskier’s morning erection and his first knot of the day. During the knot, the mini-pack just cuddled.

There was a tension in Jaskier’s chest. He only paid for the room through today; he was going to move on to another village to find inspiration for some new music. Of course, he suddenly had three muses that filled him with ideas, and he was sure had plenty of stories of their adventures to share. Witchers were treated so poorly by uneducated humans. Maybe it could be Jaskier’s life’s work to breakdown the stereotypes of Witchers and fill the world with goodwill for them. 

It wasn’t like they were going to take him with them. 

Jaskier was not 100% stupid. Only 85% stupid.

Ok, he was 100% stupid for these three Witchers, though.

“How long will you three be in the village?” Jaskier finally forced himself to ask.

Their scents were tinged with sadness, and they snuggled closer to the alpha. “We need to check if there is any work; we were meeting here to share a whore and make plans to meet again,” Lambert said.

“It isn’t cost-effective for us to stay together,” Geralt explained.

“I understand,” Jaskier said, “I am supposed to be leaving anyway. Need to try to find work myself.”

“You are a traveling bard?” Eskel asked.

“Yeah,” Jaskier said, “just travel around to collect stories, write music, entertain and try to make a living. I couldn’t stand being cooped up in a classroom any longer, teaching people about the lives of those that came before and not have a life as well.”

“Are you any good?”

Jaskier started to sing. It was one of his songs about a knight and his beloved squire. It was short, only three verses, and sounded better with the lute accompaniment, but it seemed to please the omegas.

Not long after the song ended, there was a pounding on the door. “Breakfast in ten minutes, after breakfast you get lost or pay for another day!” The innkeeper sounded very hungover.

Neither the alpha nor the omegas breathed for nearly thirty seconds. Their magical time in this room was over, and Jaskier wanted to cry; he wanted to beg for them to take him with them, but what good could he do them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue will be posted in the next few days. I am also considering turning this into a series "A Study Of...". Let me know if you are interested. <3 Kylith


	4. Epilogue - On the Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end... or do they?

The omegas took their turns, wiping themselves clean in the cold tub water while Jaskier went down for breakfast. By the time he came back, they and their stuff were gone. It would be lying if he said he did not sit on the edge of the bed and cry a bit before cleaning up himself, getting a new change of clothes, and heading on the road. He knew he would never see those Witcher omegas again, and his heart shattered into tiny pieces.

Back on the road again, not sure where he was heading, although he was composing a tune about a scarred warrior and a water goddess when he thought he heard Lambert’s voice. “This is stupid! We left our alpha back in the town. Why did we do that?”

“The Path isn’t for a gentle soul like him,” Geralt argued, “it breaks humans.”

“He is a traveling bard, he can travel with us and when we separate one of us. He doesn’t have to go into danger; just be there when we get back to tend to our wounds, bathe us, and to make all over us. We know he does that very, very well.”

“Why don’t we just ask him?” Eskel said.

The Witchers turned and saw Jaskier coming up the road. He was happy to see him but also more than a little miffed at being abandoned. “Oh, now you want to ask me?” Jaskier folded his arms, “after you all just take off without even saying goodbye. Ha! I am going to go looking for another Witcher omega that will treat me better. Have a nice day.”

Lambert started to whine, Geralt and Eskel smelled absolutely shocked and then angry. Eskel jumped down off his horse and stalked up to him with a hint of a limp, “What did you say, alpha?”

“You. Heard. Me.”

“How dare…”

“You abandoned me,” Jaskier growled, “left me to cry in that shitty little room by myself thinking I would never see you again. Excuse me if I am not more sympathetic to the plight you three put us in!”

“You cried?” Eskel asked.

“Of course, I cried. You left me,” Jaskier got teary-eyed again, “you didn’t even say goodbye.”

Eskel blinked twice and wrapped his arms around the distraught bard, and held him close. “Normally, humans are glad to see the back of us. We didn’t think…”

“No, you didn’t. And I am still unhappy about the whole non-consensual voyeurism. The consensual voyeurism was amazing but not being asked is not ok. Not being asked and having decisions made for me regarding anything is not ok! It makes me feel cheap, used, and unwanted. Do you three understand that?”

Eskel nuzzled Jaskier’s scent gland and surrounded the alpha with the sweet scent of wildflowers to try to calm him, but Jaskier was having none of it. Ok, wasn’t having any of it after enjoying it for fifteen seconds. “Oh, no! You are not going to seduce me into forgiving you just because you smell good,” Jaskier broke free of Eskel’s hold and took two large steps back, “For all, I know, you are just going to leave me again as soon as my back is turned.”

Jaskier adjusted his lute, straightened his shoulders, and walked around Eskel, continuing on the path. The omegas anxiety spiked, Jaskier could barely make out their whispered conversations as he focused on ignoring the instinct to comfort and soothe them. They had to earn his forgiveness first. “Wait, alpha,” Geralt said as he moved his horse forward, rushing ahead and blocking Jaskier’s path, “Are you serious? Would you consider traveling us with? Do you understand what that would entail? How Witchers are treated? How would you be treated being associated with Witchers?”

Jaskier squared his shoulders again, “I am already the laughing stock of Redania. I have been bullied, harassed, and run out of the court. I am tougher than I look, and while I am not much of a fighter, I am very good at reading a room of humans, I have been trained in debate and know how to find weaknesses in anyone’s thinking or argument. I can handle the stupid humans that mistreat you and make sure that you are paid what you are worth, since Geralt, you already told me that rarely happens. This does not automatically make me your alpha-bitch though; I would demand to be treated with respect, and if something involves me that I am part of the discussion. We would make decisions together or not at all. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, alpha,” Lambert said.

“Yes, alpha,” Eskel whimpered.

Geralt just stared at Jaskier, sizing him up with cold, almost feral eyes, judging him to see if he was worthy. Jaskier refused to stand down and stared deep into Geralt’s eyes. Behind the feral, coldness, there was this old, festering pain. If he did not earn Geralt’s respect now, he never would, so Jaskier just had to wait it out and let Geralt work through this himself. It was exhausting.

“I don’t think you can handle it,” Geralt said, “but I am willing to let you prove me wrong. What do you say about traveling with us for a fortnight and get to experience what it is like to travel with Witchers? That is if Eskel and Lambert are willing to stay traveling as a group for fourteen days.”

“It’s the end of summer,” Eskel said, “contracts are going to start to dry up soon, mostly masses of drowners or ghouls, maybe a beast or two going into heat causing trouble. It would be beneficial to have help with those contracts, don’t you think, Geralt?”

Geralt, much to Jaskier’s surprise, nodded. He turned to Lambert. “We can slowly start moving toward the mountain,” Lambert said then turned to Jaskier, “we winter back in our keep, but we may not be able to take you this year until we have the permission of Vesemir, our swordmaster. The keep is a safe place for Witcher Omegas, and an unapproved alpha will…” Lambert just sighed.

“Make it not safe, and it is important that Witcher Omegas have a safe place to go,” Jaskier nodded, “I understand that, and I am not upset. Thank you for telling me, Lambert.”

Lambert smiled a little at the appreciation. “Ok, then its settl…” Geralt stopped himself and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as Jaskier tapped his foot on the ground, “Are you interested in traveling with us a fortnight? Then the morning of the fifteenth day, we will talk about possibly extending the arrangement?”

“With some ground rules. No sex or knotting of any kind during this trial period; I am ok with occasional scenting and possibly cuddling but with permission. No nicknames will be used either until I have decided to forgive you. And you never leave me again without telling me where you are going and if you will be back. I am still angry and hurt.”

There was a pitiful, sad scent to each of the omegas, yes, even Geralt, but each omega nodded and said, “Yes, alpha.”

“Any special rules either of you want?” Jaskier asked.

“When we tell you to stay, actually listen,” Geralt said.

Yeah, Jaskier knew that rule instinctively had a snowball’s chance in hell of being followed, but Jaskier just nodded in agreement. If the omegas were in danger, he would not hesitate to try to help them.

“I mean it,” Geralt growled.

“And I hear you,” Jaskier said.

“So, we are in agreement then?” Lambert asked, “Jaskier is going to travel with us for a fortnight?”

“I agree,” Jaskier said, as did Eskel and Geralt.

Eskel got back on his horse, obviously still tender, but there was a pride in which he handled the ache- it was hard for Jaskier to explain. Eskel enjoyed the ache. Jaskier couldn’t repress the pleased tint to his scent at that thought, and Eskel blushed, moving his horse toward Jaskier and gently rain his gloved fingers through his hair. It wasn’t demeaning, in fact, Jaskier enjoyed the attention and purred quietly. 

The Witchers and the Bard started down the road to the next town, Jaskier had zero ideas where he was or what the name of the town was, but he felt at peace walking next to Eskel. It was equal parts soothing and exhilarating being able to travel with them and further test their compatibility. Jaskier had a good feeling about this - not that it would be easy, not with these Witcher Omegas and their fragile hearts, but that this is what he was supposed to be doing. His lagging confidence suddenly boosted, he stood a little taller, and the words and music in his soul flowed freer than it ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Study in Forgiveness is next…

**Author's Note:**

> I have been worn down and am finally on Discord as kylith_dynixan#9907 if you would like to say "hi".


End file.
